Family Pranks
by Tryix
Summary: A boring summer day in the Griffin house....untill Peter come up with a brillant plan. A Family Prank war. Will Stewie manage to kill lois? Read on to find out. R&R plz
1. The beginning of a beginning

Hi everyone. This story is called House Pranks(well duh!) If you read the summary then you should know what it is about! I still go to school so I wont get the chapters done right away. Hope u like the story!

* * *

It was an early Monday morning in the middle of summer. The Griffin house was the usual. Lois making breakfast, Stewie talking about taking over the wold or something like that. Meg was talking about how she wanted to be popular sooo much and talking about boys. Kris was just being his normal stupid self. Peter just came to sit down at the table.

"This summer has been so boring. Doing the same things over and over again!" Lois was complaining again. She would wd this every morning.

" I have an idea!" Peter shouted.

" We can have a family prank war. Every day we think of something evil, a prank, to pull on someone. We will keep score and then at the end of summer, whoever has the most points, wins!"

"Thats a great idea!" Lois said

" Yes...absolutly perfect! This is my chance to kill lois once and for all!" Stewie muttered to himself.

* * *

The next morning, They started to make plans for the family Prank war. There will be no teams, and the score keeper will be Meg. She said that she has to look cool because what if some cool kids walk by! Today they will just be making plans. No pranks today.

* * *

**Hi! I know that it is short. I just can't think of anything right now. Please tell me if you have any ideas for pranks. I know a few but I will need TONS! please RR! thanks**


	2. Gun's, Tugawar, and screw drivers

Autors Note: At end

* * *

It was day 2 of the family prank war. No one had played any pranks but today. It wasn't a normal breakfast, well, it never is. But today it was really odd. Nobody was talking. The house was silent. Lois lifted Stewie out his chair and he ran away.  
Stewie went into his room to plan some pranks. First he had to make sure that the first fewpranks were not at Lois. If they were, She would sucpect something. All Stewie had was a Confuse-Ray, Blaster-Gun and a Twinkie. Then an idea popped into his head. If he some how made Peter destracted, He could blast him with his Confuse-Ray. Then, Stewie would make Peter destract Lois and then he would have his chance! He would finally Kill Lois! His life long dream! 

While Stewie was doing that, Lois was in the kitchen cleaning up. She tried to think who she should do a prank on. She wouldn't pull a prank on kris because he has been a good little boy,(besides his stupidty), she could always pull a prank on Meg. But why? She doesn't need a reason. She can just pull a prank on anybody. This was a Family Prank War. But then she got an idea. Who said she could only do pranks on onie person at a time. No one did.

Lois had yet again another idea. Meg's and Kris's rooms are right beside eachother. She left to go do her prank.

Meg and Brian were in their rooms. Meg was listen to music and Kria was talking to his 'Pet Tree'. Lois came up and tied a piece of string to both of their doors. Lois knocked on both of the doors at the same time. When they both tried to open the doors, they couldn't. Lois quickly pulled up a sun chair and drank some tropical juice. She just sat there watching them play tug-a-war. It was hillarious! Then she got ANOTHER idea. She should video tape all the pranks she did. That was probably one of her best ideas yet.

* * *

Peter was busy thinking in the garage. He wanted to play a prank on Stewie. He looked at his watch. 11:53 A.M. Then he saw a screw driver. Then an idea popped into his head. It was almost lunch time. Stewie would be having his lunch soon. It was the perfect prank.  
Peter went into the kitchen and looked at stewies high chair. He loosened the screws on the chair. Then he could hear the alarm on his watch go 'Beep, Beep Beep'. It was lunchtime! Peter went and got stewie and put him in his high chair. Then all you could hear was 'BANG'. Stewie had fallin onto the floor. Stewie loked at Peter and said,  
"I'll get you! You big fat pig!"

Stewie ran off tripping on his jammies. The prank war had started.

* * *

Hey everyone. I would like to thank Cloudy-Skies86 for those pranks. If you thought those were good, well you jsut wat. There will be more from her! LOL. If you have any prank ideas, please tell me! R&R 


	3. Brown Paint

_Authors note: At the end_

_

* * *

_

As the prank war continued, so did the planning. Lois had done 1 prank, Peter had done 1 Stewie had almost done 1 and meg and chris hadn't done any. Meg still hadn't thought of anything. She could always play a prank on Chris! thats a good idea! She had a classic trick and it was simple.  
Meg got a bucket from the garage and filled it up wth water. She got a chair and put the bucket of water just balancing on the door. When Chris opened the door, the bucket of water would fall on his head. It was perfect!  
_  
Meanwhile..._

Peter was getting ready to play a prank on his beloved wife. He got a can of brown paint and painted the chairs. Before Peter could put the stuff away, he had to go to the washroom. While peter was in the washroom, Lois snuck into the kitchen. She did something evil that would make Peters plan go a muck. Peter came back and hid the can of paint right outside Meg's bedroom door. Peter called Lois and he said that he needed to talk to her about something very important. When Lois sat down in the chair, Peter burst out laughing.

" What in the world is so funny?"

" Well...you might be stuck there for a bit."

"Really? I don't really think so." Lois got up and walked away. '_She didn't stick to the chair'_ Peter thought. When Peter got up to go check the chair, he didn't move. He was stuck on the chair! Lois must have switched the chairs! All Peter could do was sit there.

* * *

Meg was admiring her plan when she saw a can of brown paint. Then, her idea got better. She would put the can of paint there instead of the bucket of water. She quickly switched them when she heard someone coming upstairs. It was Chris. Chris was going towards his bedroom, when he turned and went into the washroom. Meg waited 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes and then he finally he came out. He walked towards his room and opened the door. SPLAT! the can of paint landed right on Chris's head. Her prank was perfect.

* * *

Once again mychapter isn't really long. Sorry if you hate short chapters. If you like these pranks, There will be more. I am getting them off a website from a friend(whom I don't really know) but anyway. R&R plz!


	4. Super Glue and not so minty mouth wash

_Authors Note:_ At the end

* * *

After a day of pranks, everyone was tired. Meg, Kris and Stewie were all in bed and Peter and Lois were getting ready. Peters pants had a brown stain on them and Kris's hair also brown.Peter and Lois were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.  
"Well, that was a fun day. Full of excitment." Lois was saying before Peter tried to spit into the sink. He couldn't.He didn't use toothpaste! he used super glue! 

While Peter's mouth was stuck together, Lois was doing her usual stuff. Brush teeth, wash face, and use mouth wash but something wasn't right. The mouth wash didn't taste like mouth wash. Lois swished it around in her mouth when she realized that it wasn't mouth wash. It was the blues toilet water! She spit it out in the sink. Who would have done that! it wouldn't have been Peter because he wouldn't have pulled a prank on himself! Who could it have been? Well Lois didn't care because she would get that person back sometime!

_Meanwhile..._

Stewie was by the door watching the whole thing. The super glue was suppoed to be for Lois so she couldn't scream when he killed her! The other thing was just for fun.

Stewieran down the hall to his room and continued trying to figure out what he would do to try and kill lois!

* * *

The next day was sunny. A perfect day to do outside pranks. Lois was outside watering the garden. She had some spare time. She might as well get it over and done with. Peter came sneaking along and turned off the water. Lois looked inside the hose to see why the water stopped. It wouldn't go on. Then, Peter turned on the water and it splashed up on Lois's face. Peter was on the ground laughing his head off. The perfect prankdone!

* * *

Yes yes yes I know that the chapters are short. I would like to thank a special someone who is giving me all these idea's for pranks. You know who you are. I was reading along and realised that in the first chapter, it said that Meg wasn't going to do any pranks. I already made a mistake for making meg do a prank so just to let you know, she will be doing pranks.

Please R&R or at least read!


End file.
